The New Threat
by James17
Summary: Seven years after Link defeats Ganondorf, his followers are still around and now they have a new leader...
1. The Raiding Party

Link was lying down in a field of long grass, chewing on a weed. It had been almost seven years since he had defeated Ganondorf. He looked the same now as the times that he was transported through time itself to the age of Ganondorf's rule. He had recently been traveling around Hyrule these days looking for any of Ganondorf's old followers. He had come through many adventures and more than a couple of times came close to losing his life. But that was in the past years. Recently the enemy was getting braver and, dare he say it, organized. He suspected that there was some new idiot trying to control what was left of Ganondorf's army.  
Link got up to look at Epona. They had been riding for about three days now. This was one of the few breaks they had taken. They were chasing a group of Deku Shrubs and Poes that had been harassing local farms. It was just a game until one of the Poes kill a little girl that Link met in her dying moments. He had been chasing them ever since.  
Link put on Epona's saddle and bridle. Checking that everything was on tight, he loaded his gear on and set off. As he was riding he remembered the last time he and Zelda had met. It had not been a joyful one. Zelda kept on trying to convince him that there was nothing to worry about and that he should just stay there with her. He realized that she was worried, not about Hyrule but him. They had become close friends before he had left. Now she though of him as reckless and stupid. But deep down he knew that she was just a little girl in the dark trying to be brave.  
A loud twang interrupted him from his thoughts. Before he even had time to react a large arrow came speeding through the air and burrowed itself into an oak next to his head. Quickly he pulled out his shield and jumped down from Epona. Again he heard the sound of another arrow being released and he raised his shield just in time. He was hit with such force that he wondered it there was an invisible giant punching arrows into his shield. The arrow had blown completely through his shield and had stopped right in front of his forehead. Again he heard an arrow being released. He tried to jump out of the way but he jumped too late. Hit his shield directly center. Since he was in midair and did not have anything to brace against, he went flying through the air and landed at the base of a tree." Is it dead?", he heard a voice say. He held still and listen carefully." I think so.", said another. "You two, go up and poke it." He heard rustling and the sound of wind in the trees. He recognized the sound of wind as a Poe, but he could not be sure about the other. As they approached, he acted like his body rolled over and he put his hand against his sword hilt. As soon as he felt something touch him he jumped to his feet and swung. His sword whistled as it went through the Poe completely and chopped into what looked like a pile of leaves with eyes that he recognized as a Deku. The Deku looked at the sword protruding from his side and gave a squeal and fell over, motionless. The Poe on the other hand looked as if he was surprised but not hurt in any way. Link suddenly realized his mistake that had left him completely open. Poes were ethereal until light was shone on them. This Poe, he now realized, was standing...um...floating in complete shadows. He heard an order from behind the Poe, " FIRE!" He dodged behind the tree just as ten arrow shot out of the bushes right to where he had been standing. This, of course, made them go through the Poe. Surprisingly the Poe looked at its middle where ten gaping holes shone. Then it let out a blood-curling scream and vanished. "Only black magic can kill a Poe in its ethereal state." Link thought to himself. He quietly crept out from behind his tree into some bushes. He moved slowly and quietly, using the bushes for concealment, to where his attackers were hiding. Suddenly he heard a voice shout." We know you are there! Come out or we will fire back there!" Link froze stiff, but at the next statement he almost laughed out loud." You can't hide behind that tree forever!" They thought he was still behind the tree! He could have almost danced with relief but he could tell that now was not the time. He kept on moving, the way his friends in the forest had taught him. He finally got to a point where he could see the attackers. Four Deku and six Poes aiming their arrows at the tree from behind the bushes. He quietly pulled his sword from his scabbard. He flinched slightly as his sword made a faint ringing as it was drawn. One of the Deku appeared to have heard this noise but dismissed it as his imagination. Link smiled, as he knew how much damage would be caused from that slight mistake. He rushed in, as they appeared to be dozing off slightly. "This is for the little girl you killed.", he said as he slayed all of the Deku Shrubs with three swipes. He knew that the Poes would take more time. Still he swiped at them and was surprised that he managed to take out two. They jumped back in surprise and pulled their bows back for a volley of arrows. Link was ready for this. He swung his sword almost like a baseball bat and chopped all of the bows to pieces. The Poes, now realizing that they were unarmed, went fleeing into an open field, in broad daylight. "Stupid." Link muttered," Still I can't get in a bit of practice with my bow." In less of a second he had his bow out and he began to take the Poes out one by one. 


	2. The Dying Deku

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. To answer RichaCo's question, the Deku have branch-like arms beneath all those leaves. I forgot to tell all of you readers that this is my first story. My friend got me on this site. His stories, which I suggest you read, are The Four Swords: 1,2, &3, and that is just naming a few. I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you will like this one (It's spacing is set out more. ().  
Link walked around the bodies of the four Deku. They were the only things left from his encounter, aside from the bows and arrows. The Deku appeared as they had always had to him. Little bundles of leaves with eyes and a mouth. Something about them though made him feel like they were different somehow. They looked different but he could not tell how. Their leaves looked strange for some reason. Then he noticed it. Markings. Their leaves were patterned with spirals, squares, lines, and other shapes. The markings appeared to be burned into the leaves. He left the bodies and went over to the arrows. When he examined them he noticed that they had markings too. They appeared to be a dark wood of some kind. Its feathers were from a crow. And it had the blackest flint that Link had ever seen, tied to the top. It looked rather evil looking to him so he dropped it quickly and turned to leave. All of a sudden he heard a noise that sounded like something was vibrating. He turned around to find the arrow lying next to the body of a Deku. Both of the patterns on the arrow and the Deku were dimly glowing a sickly blue. He got nearer to them to see what was making them glow when the Deku moved. Link froze where he was, his hand moving silently to his sword hilt. "Stupid....We were so stupid.....I told the others not to trust her...." Link crept up to the dying Deku. He noticed the large gash that ran from the Deku's head to his... um...waist.*" The others..... we were so stupid to get bribed by that.... that....oooooohhhh" ,said the Deku his words turning into a moan of pain. "Who bribed you?", Link asked quietly. Even though the Deku was dying he was ready to attack in case of tricks. The Deku looked to Link as if it realized he was just there. Link's excitement grew as it spoke." She did.... the woman......from the.....desert....", the Deku answered, his mouth slowly filling with it's own brown blood. "What's her name!?!", Link shouted at the excitement of finally being able to find out who was responsible for all of the attacks. The Deku looked shocked at Link's shouting but finally said," Her name is.... Her name is....  
*: Just wondering, do Deku have waist? Could you please put it in a review? It would really help. Thanks,(  
Author's Note: Major Cliffhanger! See the next chapter for the rest. Tell me how well I did on this one with the reviews. This is my first one so try to get others to read it somehow. I am not getting many reviews on this story yet. 


End file.
